The present description pertains to pumps and particularly to gas pumps. More particularly, it pertains to micro pumps.
Related-art gas pumps for microanalytics are bulky, comprise mechanical actuators that are prone to wear and limit their service life, and create undesirable flow pulsations that need to be dampened via bulky buffer volumes. The cost to fabricate and assemble such mechanical actuation pumps (regardless of whether they are based on electromagnetic, piezo-electric or electro-static forces) is high and contributes to their high price.